I'm Right Here
by nomey1
Summary: A girl named Elise walks to school when she suddenly bumps into a strange boy. What happens next? Well, read and find out! Sort of based on the song 'Right Here' but it is not a songfic! T for language


**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic and my first oneshot ever! Yea! I feel accomplished! I had the idea for this story forever but haven't had the chance to complete it. This is dedicated to my best friend (who is basicly my twin) Heather. She wanted me to do this story and I had this idea so I worked with it. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, this is also sort of based on the song 'Right Here' by Miley Cyrus but this is not a songfic!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Grimmjow. I just own the OCs that I made up.

**Quick Info: **Heather's profile name is HappyBunny855 if you want to check out her Amuto fanfic 'Was it An Accident?'.

_

* * *

_

_~I'm Right Here~_

I walk down the road to school. My long, dark pink hair is down and my bangs cover my red eyes. I usually walk with Sara but she is sick today. I promised her that I would take notes for her during class. Ugh. That means I can't nap while the teacher talks. What a bummer. I turn a corner to see a very tall guy with greenish hair. He looks very tough. I'm sure he has been in a fight or two. He is wearing the boys' school uniform that belongs to my school. I didn't know he goes to my school. But the weird thing was he is leaning against the wall holding his side looking at the ground. I could see blood and I quickly walk over to him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I ask worried.

He looks up at me and glares. "What's it to yah?"

"You're bleeding a lot." I continue talking like he didn't say anything. "You should go to the hospital."

"Mind your own business." He replies darkly.

I put my hands to my side feeling my annoyed attitude come to light. "Are you hoping to die or cause a scene? Seriously. You need to-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone girl!" he yells at me. I frown at him. Well, talking isn't going to work with this guy. Then I smirk having an idea. I grab him and pull him to where I was just walking from. "Hey!" he says surprised. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"If you won't listen to what I have to say then I'm just going to help you. So just shut up and follow me." I reply and glare at him. He immediately went quiet. I smile satisfied and keep walking.

After a few quick minutes of silence we arrive at my apartment building. I use my key to get in and we climb the stairs. Once we were on the third floor I walk to my door and walk in. I drag him to a couch and force him down. Then I quickly go to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit and a towel. I walk into the living room to see him scowling at the wall.

"Lift your shirt up." I order him.

He looks at me to complain but stops. I think he can tell I'm not messing around. He does as told. I kneel down to look at the wound. It is a knife wound but it's not deep. It's just long. I take the towel and clean up the blood. Once it stopped bleeding I take the white bandage and wrap it around his waist. I could see he has some really nice abs. I concentrate on the wound so I don't find myself drooling. After that was done I put everything away and I dump the towel on the counter. I'll probably have to toss it out later since there was too much blood on it to clean it out. I walk back to the living room. The guy is now looking around.

"You better not about complain about it." I say. He looks at me. "It was cheapest thing I could afford that was close to school."

He looks around again. "It's not bad." He comments. "Mine is a lot messier than this."

I smile. "Well, now that you are all fixed up, we might as well walk to school. I can tell by your uniform that you go the same school as me. Are you new?"

He looks at me. "Just transferred last week."

I nod. "No wonder I didn't recognize you."

He stands up. "Let's go."

He walks to the door and I follow him. He exists and I shut the door. We walk down the stairs till we reach the main door. As we walk out of there I look to the sky to see grey clouds forming. Great. It's going to rain today.

"It's going to rain today." The guy says also looking up.

I look at him with mild surprise. He looks at me and I can see his greenish/bluish eyes. I blush but nod. "Yeah, I guess it is." We walk down the sidewalk. Something occurs to me. "What's your name?"

"Grimmjow." He replies.

"Cool name." I comment. "I'm Elise."

He smirks looking at me. "That sounds like a girly name for someone as tough as you."

I laugh. "I know, right? I still like it, though. It sounds nice to me."

He nods laughing. "Interesting."

I blush at his laugh. Why am I becoming soft with this guy? Ugh! Next thing you know I'm going to say poetic things! Yeah, right! Then pigs will be seen flying in the sky and instead of rain there will be cats and dogs! I snort at my thoughts. Grimmjow looks at me awkwardly but I just shake my head and continue walking. I can see the school. The most boring place to be in the world.

"Well, thanks. For earlier." Grimmjow says trying to sound tough. I hide my giggle so I don't get him mad.

"No problem. See yah whenever, then." I reply.

"Sure." He says. Then he walks in.

I stand there for a while. That was an interesting way to meet a guy. I wonder if I will see him around. I hope so. That guy is really good looking. I walk in taking my time to get to class. My teacher is so boring. She is old and talks in monotone the entire time. A girl stops in front of me making me stop. She looks me square in the eyes and I sigh mentally in my head. Frickin' Marissa. She annoys me so much.

"Hey!" she says angrily.

"What do you want?" I reply nonchalantly.

"We have a score to settle from yesterday."

I glare. "I think we're pretty even. I told you not to hurt Sara. What did you do? You hurt her. So I had to get payback for her." Then I smile a mocking smile. "Now, if you were smart, you would have listened to my warning. I guess dumb girls like you just don't understand these things. I did try to talk nice and slow just for you."

She is so mad it's hysterical. Her face is red and her fists are clutched shut making her knuckles white. She even had a cute little glare that could only scare a fly. This is fun.

"I will get you for this." She yells pointing at me.

Marissa walks past me intentionally bumping into me. What a childish girl. Sara could do that too if she was a little tougher. Me, I would have just hit the person. We will just have to see what happens when lunch comes around. No matter how much I tried not to get to class on time I somehow did. I hate this class so much. Stupid math. I sit at my desk and wait. Everyone was in the classroom chatting with other people. I wish Sara was here. I love talking to her. She listens to me and she doesn't mind how much I talk on about something really random. One of the many reasons we are really good friends. In return, I protect her from punks and other dangerous people.

"Sit down in your own seats. I'm about to start the class." The old bag says from her desk. Stupid Ms. Sylvia.

Everyone listened to her order and sits at their desks right away. She began class and I tried to concentrate as much as possible. Sara owes me for writing notes for her in my most hated class ever. I could be dozing off right now but no. I actually have to listen to this teacher talk. What a drag.

After what seems like centuries the bell rang. "You are dismissed, class." Ms. Sylvia announces to us.

I quickly stand up and leave that class as soon as possible. Finally! I took the notes Sara wanted and for once I learned something in that class. I will probably forget it by tomorrow but oh well. Sara better be happy with these notes 'cause now she owes me big time. My next class is English then lunch. My English teacher is Mr. Tanaka.

I enter English class and sit. Just as quickly as Math the class began its lesson. I sort of like English. The teacher is nice and tries to make things not so boring. I don't fall asleep in this guy's class. When we have free time I either right a story or I draw an anime character in my large orange notebook.

Soon enough class ended and I left. My favorite part of the day. Lunch! I love to eat! Today they have hamburgers and fries. I'm probably going to get an orange, too. I love citrus fruit. I'm crazy but who cares? Sadly, those plans had to be on hold because a group of girls came up to me. Great. It's Marissa and her little group of low lives.

"Let's go outside." Marissa says to me.

"I'd rather eat." I reply smiling.

She glares. "You don't have a choice."

I smirk. "Yeah, I do. I am a person who has a brain and knows how to use it."

Suddenly someone kicked me in the back. I fumble but I don't fall. I turn around to see a bunch of guys and they look tough and dangerous. Did she hire these guys? What the crap is wrong with her? Oh, wait. Everything. Did I really have to ask that question? Stupid rich girl thinks she can do whatever she wants just because her daddy owns a huge company.

They push me towards the door and I reluctantly listen to what they say. I can't fight all of these people down. Maybe a few girls and possibly a guy or two but they outnumber me by quite a bit. I had this feeling that someone was following me. When I look behind me and past the thugs I don't see anyone in the hallway. Huh. Must be my imagination. When we were outside they make this circle around me. Stupid, right? Why not a square? There is nothing wrong with a square.

Marissa slaps me across the cheek. "That's what you get for punching me in the stomach." Then she kicks my knee. I flinch but don't move. "That's what you get for pushing me down in that pile of mud."

She is seriously pissing me off. I kick her stomach and she falls back easily. Weakling. If you are going to attack someone expect to be hit back. No one would just stand here and take it. Especially not me.

"Bitch! How dare you!" she yells at me. "Get her, you guys." I don't wait for them to attack me. I shove one of her friends down and run. "Hurry up! She's getting away!" No duh, Sherlock.

I run as fast as I can. The clouds are very dark and it starts to rain. Great. One of the punks tackles me down. We are now on the side of the school. The guy that tackled me pins me down till the rest of them caught up. When they did he got up and put a foot on my stomach. Marissa hired some really good people. I wonder how much she is paying them.

"Start doing what I paid you to do." She orders the thugs.

"I don't think so." A familiar voice says from behind her.

"Grimmjow?" I call from the ground.

"The one and only." He replies. I can hear the smirk in his reply making me smile.

The guy that is pinning me down kicks the side of my head. In two seconds he is lifted and tossed to the side. I can see the anger in Grimmjow's face. It is scary but I am still really happy that he came. He reaches a hand out and I take it gratefully. He pulls me up with ease. Then he glares at the group.

"So… who started this?" he asks them totally pissed off. All the girls pathetically point at Marissa. The guys stay totally silent. She looks at them with anger. "Huh." Grimmjow says making her flinch. She looks at him in total terror. "You're the ring leader behind all this."

"N-No! Th-They're lying!" she stutters.

Grimmjow wouldn't listen. He walks over getting closer and closer to her. Marissa shakes her head saying 'no' over and over again. When her back hit the wall Grimmjow was right in front of her and he picks her up with one hand.

"Who do you think you are? Ganging up on someone like that. It totally pisses me off." He says dangerously to her.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I promise i-it won't happen a-again!" she yells tears falling down her face.

He smirks. "Pathetic girl. You talk like you are so tough but when you're in trouble you cry like a baby." Then he sighs. "You're lucky you're a girl or else I would have smashed your face to the ground already." He then smirks. "Though, it doesn't excuse you from being tossed around a little."

Grimmjow throws her and she lands on the ground with her hands out in front of her. He starts walking towards her again. That's it. No matter how much I love her getting what she deserves it shouldn't be like this. I run up to Grimmjow and grab his arm. He looks down at me still pissed off. His eyes grow wide once he realizes it is me.

"Stop it, Grimmjow." I say bravely. In truth I am totally scared. I won't let anyone know that, though.

"Why? They are nothing but low lives." He mutters angrily.

"Doesn't mean you have to reduce to their level."

His eyes grow wide again. He glares at them then looks back at me. "Fine." He replies. I sigh in relief. Grimmjow looks at the guys. "You better leave now before I lose my patients." They all look angry but they leave anyway. He then looks at the girls. "You girls better leave, too. My kindness won't last if I have to see your ugly faces any longer." The girls rush to Marissa and help her up. Then they all run away into the school building.

"Good job, Grimmjow." I say smirking at him. He looks at me. "You actually listened to me right away." Grimmjow looks away and grumbles something I can't hear. I laugh. "Wanna head back in?"

He looks at me. "No. I feel like skipping."

I smile. "Mind if I join you?"

He smirks at me. "Not at all."

We walk off the school grounds heading towards who knows were. I wrap both of my arms around his one arm tightly. I smile brightly. Even though it is raining I don't mind. My hair sticks to my face and I welcome the chill of it. I got beat up but oh well. It's part of life. Shit happens. I get to skip part of school and not get in trouble with Sara since I don't have classes with her after lunch. Another plus is that I am with a hot guy that is totally cool. Could this day get any better?

Grimmjow stops so I stop as well. "Is something wrong?" I ask looking up at him.

He looks at me and suddenly pulls me in a hug. Without another word he leans down and presses his lips against mine. I blush but soon I eagerly kiss him back. His lips feel amazingly warm compared to the downpour. After we pull apart I smile at him and he returns the smile. Then we continue walking. Grimmjow's arm goes across my shoulders and I lean against him having his body heat keep me warm. Wait till Sara hears about this!

* * *

**So... what did you all think? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me what you guys think! If you want this to not be a onefic and for it to continue it I will consider it but I honestly like it the way it is. Oh, the picture for what Elise looks like will be on my account/homepage (whatever you want to call it). Bye!**


End file.
